Rendering Two-Dimensional Tomographic Slices as a Three-Dimensional Image for Dental Implant Treatment Planning The increasing demand for osseointegrated dental implants has brought the need for more noninvasive diagnostic aids to be used in treatment planning. This project is a development of one such aid. Computer tomographs (CT), two-dimensional slices and three- dimensional views, have been used for the treatment planning of dental implants. This is a very useful but relatively expensive option. Linear tomographs are an alternative. These slices are similar to the two-dimensional slices produced by the CT. If these slices could be as valuable as the CT slices in treatment planning. They would be beneficial in cases where only a few implants were to be placed in compromised ridges. This study will develop an interactive computer program that allows viewing of the three- dimensional image from various angles and the placement of implants of various sizes to yield the ideal treatment plan. Anatomical structures will be identified as well as bone density. The usefulness of this diagnostic aid will be validated by treatment plan and placement of implants in patients.